meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
Perpetual Gloom 010a
7:41:44 PM Amara: Amara goes to find Khiro, Kal, and Tae Li! 7:41:57 PM Amara: Although I'm guessing they're not all together? 7:42:18 PM Kate: Where are you going to check first? Options include Khiro's room, Tae Li's room, the garden, etc. 7:42:36 PM Amara: The garden! 7:44:47 PM Kate: You find Kalanor! He's got his head in his hands and his harp is behind him. 7:45:11 PM Amara: Kal? I know this is a stupid question….but are you okay? 7:45:36 PM Kate: Kal sits up, hastily. 7:45:41 PM Kate: Roll Notice! 7:46:27 PM Kate: Kal: Yeah, sure, I'm fine. Didn't get much rest last night, that's all. 7:47:18 PM Kate: He rubs his eyes with the backs of his hands a bit. "I might be allergic to something in this garden, too. ... or someone might be trying to kill me, I guess. Or it's one of Chara's little *jokes.*" 7:47:19 PM Kate: He scowls. 7:47:47 PM Amara: Amara tries to get a better look at his eyes. 7:48:04 PM Amara: So you're going to be working with this lich? 7:48:15 PM Kate: They look a bit pink. Hangover, tiredness, allergies, who knows. 7:48:54 PM Kate: Kal: Yeah, maybe. ... I feel like we should be doing more for Maya instead, but we're not making progress on that anyway, and maybe a day or two of working on something else would help. 7:50:01 PM Amara: Maybe….out of pure curiosity…is there an archmage anywhere close to here? 7:50:52 PM Amara: Or anyone who could use magic to find Maya's location or get information? 7:51:06 PM Kate: Kal: ... probably, but anyone who *would*? Probably not. 7:51:26 PM Amara: Why do you say that? You don't think we could convince them? 7:52:40 PM Kate: Kal: ... people with that kind of power don't even notice people like us. Unless they notice us like a person notices an ant. 7:53:28 PM Amara: Damn…I just feel like we should be working on your problem and finding Maya. 7:54:19 PM Kate: Kal: Jamaros's trick with Zarra might yet end up giving us some new information. 7:55:34 PM Amara: Amara cringes. "Trick? ….yeah….maybe. In the meantime, I need to make myself useful." 7:55:53 PM Kate: Kal rubs his eyes again. "Sure." 7:56:01 PM Kate: Roll Sense Motive! 7:57:20 PM Kate: He's trying to hide that he's been crying. 7:57:48 PM Amara: Kal? Are….are you sure you're okay? 7:58:12 PM Amara: I mean I know we're not close, but you can talk to me. If something is wrong…you know... 7:58:47 PM Kate: Kal drops his head back into his hands, and says, slightly muffled, "Everything is wrong." 7:59:24 PM Amara: Amara sits down next to him. "What are you talking about? We're making good progress..." 8:00:41 PM Amara: I mean we found someone to help you with your problem, we've got Jamaros's "trick" as you call it….what all is going wrong? 8:00:42 PM Kate: Kal: I'm still stuck like this. My sister's still gods-know-where. 8:01:07 PM Kate: Kal: And my fiance is bonking *the psychotic woman who wants to kill me.* 8:02:23 PM Amara: Well, first of all, you will get changed back…..eventually. Your sister's whereabouts are still a problem, yes…and….well…I can't comment on the….erm…."bonking" situation….is that serious? Are they really? 8:03:32 PM Kate: Kal waves his hands, exasperated. "Yes. I didn't think he'd actually *do* it. I mean, I thought he'd *try*. But I didn't think they *would.*" 8:04:01 PM Amara: That….is kind of disturbing…..but I thought your culture was okay with, you know, sharing? 8:05:48 PM Kate: Kal: Not *men.* Men don't just go around sleeping with people! 8:06:40 PM Amara: On the surface they do 8:07:08 PM Kate: Kal: Well they don't here! 8:07:49 PM | Edited 8:10:00 PM Amara: I'm just trying to explain why he might've done what he did. But you're right. That's no excuse. Would you like to have a venting session? We could just complain about men? 8:11:04 PM Kate: Kal sighs. "Well, I *am* one at the moment. ... again. Another damn thing that's wrong." 8:11:39 PM Amara: Sorry touchy subject. Gods I'm bad at this. 8:11:43 PM Amara: Um….there there. 8:11:48 PM | Edited 8:12:18 PM Amara: Amara pats Kal's back and attempts to comfort. 8:12:32 PM Kate: Kal: ... thanks for trying, anyway. You remind me of Maya. 8:12:58 PM Amara: Amara smiles sadly 8:13:03 PM Amara: We'll find her. I promise. 8:13:50 PM Kate: Kal: I hope so. 8:14:24 PM | Edited 8:14:30 PM Amara: Do you want to go get some breakfast? It's always smart to start out the day on a full stomach! 8:15:29 PM Kate: Kal: I don't even know why I care. It's just a political marriage anyway. 8:15:33 PM Kate: Kal stands up and grabs his harp. 8:16:00 PM Amara: Amara pats Kal's back again. "Sure it is." 8:16:28 PM Amara: Amara heads back to the kitchen! 9:24:10 PM Kate: Tae Li: People can be very stupid. 9:24:33 PM Amara: Of course. Is there anything specific you're referring to, though? 9:25:19 PM Kate: Tae Li: Khiro. 9:25:37 PM Amara: You think he's stupid? That's pretty harsh... 9:25:54 PM Kate: Tae Li: Perhaps "weak" would be a kinder word. 9:26:32 PM Amara: ….my apologies but I am *very* confused. He's handled himself quite well so far! 9:28:04 PM Kate: Tae Li: He lacks moral clarity. 9:28:31 PM Amara: You are a riddle wrapped up in a mystery. You said something earlier about even good people plot….is he plotting something? 9:28:52 PM Kate: Tae Li: No! And he *ought* to. Instead he dallies with that *Drow.* 9:29:13 PM | Edited 9:29:19 PM Amara: Well technically he is *engaged* to "that drow" 9:29:45 PM Kate: Tae Li: Not for long. 9:29:54 PM Amara: ….EXCUSE ME?? 9:30:57 PM Kate: She grinds her teeth and ignores Amara to keep an eye on the armor! 9:31:21 PM Amara: We are so continuing this conversation later, missy. 9:32:12 PM Kate: She ignores Amara! Mean! 11:06:50 PM Amara: I'm looking for someone older in the crowd. 11:07:21 PM Kate: They all look young! They all also have pointed ears, elf-style, though they're generally much larger and beefier than elves. 11:07:44 PM Kate: There's a man with white hair, though, if you want to try him. 11:07:54 PM Amara: Sure! 11:09:00 PM Kate: He smiles at Amara. "Would you like a sugared plum? We don't get visitors often." 11:09:58 PM Amara: I'd love one! Thank you. It's beautiful here, I'm surprised you don't get many visitors. 11:10:46 PM Kate: Man: Folks get tired of it after a while. So do we, that's why we go out for a decade or a century or two to do other things. We come back, though. 11:11:53 PM Amara: A century? Wow. I can't imagine that. I suppose it's simply different life spans for us. 11:12:10 PM Kate: Man: Oh, you're mortals? That's too bad. 11:12:53 PM Amara: Are…you not? 11:13:56 PM Amara: Does that mean Tae Li is immortal, too? 11:14:30 PM Kate: Man: Tae Li? You mean Kin? 11:15:01 PM Amara: Yes. Sorry. She calls herself Tae Li now, or at least around us. Is Kin immortal, like you? 11:15:44 PM Kate: Man: ... well, she's immortal, but she's not *exactly* like us. 11:16:26 PM Kate: Man: ... she's a good girl, though, won't hear a word against her. 11:17:17 PM Amara: What do you mean not "exactly" like you? 11:19:05 PM Kate: Man: Well, they *do* say we come from the same stock, that's Ardeth's line of thinking. Some folks weren't happy about it, but you know, you got to be free to do whatever you want. 11:20:30 PM Amara: So it's just….how she is? There's nothing…wrong with her is there? 11:21:14 PM Kate: Man: Oh, no, not at all! She's always tried so hard, that's all. Don't think she ever thought she was really *good*. 11:21:27 PM Kate: Man: Silly, isn't it? Nurture beats nature every single time, if you ask me. 11:22:38 PM Amara: Yeah….silly isn't it. I guess I should ask, my friends and I are here because we're looking for something. Ar'Feiniel's box. Have you ever heard of it? 11:23:32 PM Kate: Man: ... Ar'Feiniel. Ar'Feiniel. Wasn't he a wizard? 11:23:54 PM Amara: Yeah! You've heard of him? 11:26:19 PM Kate: Man: Now let me see.... I think he's Davet's friend. 11:26:58 PM Amara: Davet? Where could I find Davet? 11:27:36 PM Kate: Man: Oh, I think he's on the material plane this month. I'm not too sure. 11:28:29 PM Amara: Darn…..I have another question….do you really think nurture beats nature? I mean…don't you think if a person tries, they can overcome how they were raised? 11:29:14 PM Kate: Man: ... we-ell. It depends on the person, I suppose. But Kin, she's a good girl. Demon or not, she's a good girl. 11:29:40 PM Amara: Amara spews her drink. "Be kind, rewind. Did you just say demon?" 11:30:00 PM Kate: Man: You didn't know? 11:30:16 PM Amara: NO! 11:30:37 PM Amara: What kind of demon? Give me details, good sir, I've been living with this woman! 11:32:25 PM Kate: Man: She's a succubus. I'm sorry, I thought you knew. She's a good girl, though, all the same. ... a little high-strung. 11:33:18 PM Amara: Wait did you say succubus? Are you familiar with a tale of a succubus falling in love with a paladin? And following him to the surface? Do you know that story? 11:34:09 PM Kate: Man: ... can't say I've heard it. Tae Li was a child when she came to us. Cute as a button. 11:34:48 PM Amara: Do you remember how she got here? 11:35:32 PM Kate: Man: Ardeth took her in. She's got a soft heart, that one. She's a little high-strung too, if you ask me. 11:35:58 PM Amara: Maybe that's why they went well together. 11:36:00 PM Amara: Amara smiles. 11:36:22 PM Kate: Man: Could be! 11:36:29 PM Amara: Forgive my poor manners, but I never gave you my name. I'm Amara. Amara Morwenna. 11:36:51 PM Kate: Man: I'm Tian. Good to meet you. 11:37:07 PM Kate: He gives Amara a hug. Just a friendly hug, nothing inappropriate or weird. 11:37:24 PM Amara: ((aww)) 11:37:26 PM Amara: Amara smiles. 11:37:35 PM Amara: I like it here. 11:38:09 PM Kate: Tian: Me too! You're welcome to stay. Sometimes mortals do stay for a year or two. 11:38:53 PM Amara: Yeah? I'm kind of working for one of my friends…I don't know where she ran off to. And I really need the money. But maybe afterwards I can find a way to come back. 11:39:39 PM Kate: Tian: That'd be nice! Just find Ardeth, that way if we move you'll be able to find us. 11:40:22 PM Amara: Are there any sorcerers or wizards in these parts? 11:41:00 PM Kate: Tian: Oh sure! Loads. 11:41:28 PM Amara: Are you by chance one? 11:43:09 PM Kate: Tian: Nah, nah. I'm just a wolf. 11:43:30 PM Amara: A wolf? ….really? 11:44:14 PM Kate: Tian: Sure! 11:44:49 PM Kate: He bares his teeth in a big grin; he's got long canines that look like fangs. "Clan Mark." 11:46:23 PM Amara: Whoa. Wish I had something that cool. Those could be useful. You called it, a clan mark? I don't quite understand... 11:48:19 PM Kate: Tian: Well it's not natural. Most folks get a Mark when they join up with a clan. I joined Wolf; I like working in a big group, cooperating with strength and skill. 11:49:20 PM Amara: So everybody here is in a clan? 11:49:33 PM Kate: Tian: We-ell, not *everybody.* And of course not everybody's here. 11:49:56 PM Kate: Jamaros heads over to Amara and the silver-haired gent. 11:50:11 PM Jamaros: ...so, how are things going here? 11:50:43 PM Jamaros: ...Amara? 11:51:14 PM Kate: The silver-haired guy smiles. "Hey. I'm Tian. Nice to have visitors here." 11:51:24 PM Amara: Hi Jamaros. 11:51:26 PM Amara: Amara smiles 11:51:44 PM Jamaros: Hi Amara. Any progress on finding the box? 11:52:32 PM Amara: Some bloke named Davet might have it, but he's on the material plane currently…What about you? 11:52:47 PM Jamaros: No...I was just talking with Tae Li. 11:53:06 PM Jamaros: Well, if its not here, I guess we should get going. 11:53:17 PM Kate: Both of you see Alydia dancing with the crowd. She looks happy, and she's pretty good at it, too, showing them steps and such. 11:53:47 PM Jamaros: Heh, Kal dancing. Somehow, not how I pictured her. 11:54:05 PM Amara: Good for her. Maybe we should stay a little bit…Alydia hasn't been this happy in a while…Khiro's really messing with her head and I don't even think he knows it. 11:54:23 PM Jamaros: What do you mean? 11:55:03 PM Amara: ….I think he slept with Tae Li….he certainly did *something* with her….and it really upset her. 11:55:13 PM Jamaros: ...oh...that. 11:55:44 PM Amara: Yeah…she seems content dancing though.... 11:56:03 PM Jamaros: ...yeah...you know, I don't recall ever getting my dance with you at the party. 11:56:14 PM Jamaros: ...maybe you'd like to try it here? 11:56:32 PM Amara: Sure! Since I got a little drunk at the last party. 11:56:48 PM Jamaros: Jamaros smiles, takes her hand, and leads her out to the dance floor. 11:57:02 PM Kate: It's more of a dance... ground, but it works! 11:57:22 PM Kate: There's plenty of room for it, and people seem to enjoy watching you guys too. 11:57:47 PM Jamaros: ((Do we roll anything?)) 11:58:02 PM | Edited 11:58:17 PM Kate: Perform: Dance or raw cha if you do not have it! 11:58:28 PM Jamaros: ((15)) 11:58:41 PM Amara: ((13)) 11:58:55 PM Kate: Both of you are pretty good dancers, and get a crowd clapping for you in rhythm. 11:59:13 PM Jamaros: We appear to be the center of the party. 11:59:39 PM Amara: Amara laughs. "Isn't it great?!" AM Kate: Alydia actually stops to clap along, too, still smiling. AM Jamaros: Is Kal actually happy for us? I never thought I'd see that. AM Amara: hey she's got her good days too! AM Amara: I think we bonded this morning….her and I…had a nice little venting session AM Jamaros: Oh, nothing about me I hope. AM Amara: Oh no! It was all her…about being upset with Khiro and hating Tae Li. AM Jamaros: Well, she can relax...nothing's going on there. AM Amara: ….are you sure? Weren't they together this morning? AM Jamaros: Yeah...and it's fine. Trust me. AM Jamaros: Jamaros his face goes grim AM Amara: Oh no….I've upset you. I'm sorry. AM Amara: Amara 's smile fades. AM Jamaros: No...I just...I have a lot on my mind. Things have...gotten weirder. AM Amara: Weird how? AM Jamaros: ...I was just...I was talking with Tae Li. AM Jamaros: She has an...interesting backstory. AM Amara: The whole succubus thing, you mean? AM Jamaros: ...you heard. AM Kate: Still clapping for you! And a couple of other dancers too. AM Amara: Tian told me….how did you find out? AM Jamaros: She told me. We had a long talk. AM Amara: Find out anything else? AM Jamaros: She smells souls. AM Amara: Well that sounds disturbing AM Jamaros: ...at some point, we're going to need to make our escape, you know. AM Jamaros: Kal and Maya...they won't be able to go back, and we're going to need to take Zarra too. AM Amara: Hmmm? Maybe we should have this conversation later. AM Jamaros: ...yeah...ok. AM Jamaros: Jamaros smiles AM Jamaros: But this is nice. AM Amara: For now it is. AM Jamaros: I mean the dancing. AM Jamaros: ...and...thanks. For giving me a second chance. AM Amara: Second chance? AM Jamaros: After the party and Zarra...I didn't think I was gonna be able to come back. AM Jamaros: I really didn't mean anything, I'm really sorry. Category:Logs Category:Perpetual Gloom